


True Power

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Seeds Verse [11]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: clones of canon characters, death of clones of canon characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-23
Updated: 2012-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-18 02:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18111173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: The Plasmius copy reveals his true goal.





	True Power

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get.

True Power

She followed her ghost sense into the basement of Fenton works. She’d been sleeping in Jazz’s room the past three nights as the Plasmius ghost had turned up and warned them that Vlad’s seed had emerged and it had it in for Danny. He’d promised to keep him contained at night but none of them trusted the Plasmius copy. “Oh Ghost Danny its you,” She said as she saw him dragging a blond green skinned ghost toward the ghost portal.

“Let me go I’ve got to get back to my hobby.” The ghost said as he pulled her toward the door. “Come on I mean it is just harmless fun why are you being so...” She didn’t get to finish as she was shoved into the portal and he quickly reached up and hit the switch to close access.

He pulled the Thermos off its strap and loaded it into the return. “Thermos fill up before you got them all again?” She asked noticing how tired he looked. She would like to be out there helping bu she was the only one the real Danny would let stay in the house.

“Yeah I’ll go swap it with Valerie she should have hers full by now.” She was glad the other girl had agreed to the temporary truce with Ghost Danny to round up the ghost seed ghost that kept popping up. “Hopefully Ghost Star is the last one I’ll run into tonight since it is nearly sunrise.” Her ghost sense tripped then and she looked over at him. “Danny’s room.” He said and took off through the ceiling. She transformed and followed arriving to find Plasmius holding a struggling Danny and taking off through the wall. “After him.”

She was having trouble keeping up with them. She had noticed that Ghost Danny was getting stronger the longer he was around. “Here you go,” Vlad said loudly and then exploded as he was hit with a blast of Ectoplasm. She looked to see an Orange Vlad Plasmius with white hair and a color reversed costume lowering down.

“Another double how predictable.” He said looking at them. “So the real Danny Fenton, the copy and the clone all together for me to end.” She felt scared looking at his face there was something wrong about him. He split apart then the human Vlad dropping to the ground. “Sunrise at last, Masters your just in time to watch me kill them.”

“Get the real Danny out of here.” Ghost Danny said shooting past her. She hesitated a moment but then dove down to Danny who was standing watching. She saw him wince and she looked back. The Vlad seed ghost had Ghost Danny pinned against a wall.

She was torn between grabbing Danny like she was told or trying to help. “Use the wail its your only chance,” Danny yelled from behind her. She saw Ghost Danny take a deep breath and scream. She knew he hadn’t used it at all before now since he didn’t know how it would affect him without a human half. She was glad to see it still worked as the attack seemed to tear into the Vlad copy which was hurled backwards his costume now ripped and mangled into another wall. She looked back at Ghost Danny to see him collapsing onto the ground weakly. “That took everything he had but it was enough.” Danny said and she found herself shoved out of the way as he ran towards the downed Vlad copy.

She stared in shock as when he got closer Plasmius emerged from him and flew into the struggling to rise orange skinned ghost. Then suddenly Plasmius was screaming as his hair burst into orange flame. She flew forward and pulled the real Danny back to where Ghost Danny was struggling to get to his feet. “What’s happening?” She asked.

“Ghost cannibalism what Spectra did to your copy he’s doing it to the seed ghost.” Ghost Danny said weakly. “Get him out of here Dani I can’t do anything the wail took everything I had.” She looked back to see Plasmius had finished changing. He stood there now with his normal blue skin and the new orange flame for hair and smiled.

“So this is true power.” He said and turned toward where the human Vlad was trying to inch away. “Going some where Masters you should stay and watch its going to be killer.” He turned back toward them. “Now who should I kill fist.”

“Why did you do this?” Danny asked stepping in front of Ghost Danny. She realized he was trying to buy him time to try the wail again. “You can’t possibly think doing this will some how get you my mom can you?”

“I gave up on Maddie the moment I learned I was a copy it seemed foolish to hang onto his foolish desires.” Plasmius said pointing at Vlad who looked insulted and then afraid again. “No I just want real power and now thanks to all of you I have it and as long as I stay out of the ghost zone there is no one who can stop me.” He then smiled. “And now you all die before young ghost Daniel can summon up another of his delightful screams.” She panicked not sure what to do when suddenly a beam hit him and he screamed as he was pulled into him self.

“It came form over there,” Vlad said pointing and she took off trying to see who had helped them. She rounded the corner to find no one but there was a bazooka with a note on it laying there. She picked up the gun and note and looked around briefly before heading back. “So did you find our rescuer?”

“No they were gone but they left this gun and this note.” She opened the note. “It says the Observents will deal with him and is signed Mr. X.” She looked around and saw confusion on everyone’s face.

“That’s a Fenton bazooka.” Danny said as he almost reluctantly helped ghost Danny up. “Are you sure that Ghost Hunter is dead cause he used a Fenton Thermos once so he might have a copy of mom’s bazooka too.”

“He was in an explosion and we saw no trace of him afterwards so I guess he could be alive but why would he help us now since this whole mess is his fault?” Ghost Danny said weakly and then there were sirens in the distance. “Looks like the commotion didn’t go unnoticed we need to get out of here unless you want to be on the morning news in your Pajama’s with the former mayor and two ghosts.”

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
